


a little help

by syntheticvoiddoll



Series: shots of engex [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smutlet, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Summary: With the way he was suddenly aware Rodimus was inching down his frame, there was more than soothing cuddles in it for him tonight.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: shots of engex [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663
Kudos: 1





	a little help

It wasn’t unusual to be sprawled sleepily in a berth together, but normally it was when Drift dropped by Rodimus’s habsuite to see how the captain was faring. He often had difficulty recharging, and Drift worried… but then Drift had difficulty recharging as well, so there was something in it for him, too.

Though with the way he was suddenly aware Rodimus was inching down his frame, there was more than soothing cuddles in it for him tonight. He peeked open an optic, gazing down his frame at Rodimus. The mech had frozen when Drift shifted, smirking up at him from where his chin rested on Drift’s abdominal plating. Drift arched an optic ridge.

Rodimus’s smirk spread into a grin. “What?”

“I thought we were going to recharge,” Drift teased, pushing himself up on one elbow.

Rodimus shifted his weight forward, keeping Drift’s lower half lightly pinned to the berth. “Yeah… I was helping…” His optics glittered.

Drift snorted, staying as he was. Not that he’d make any attempts to dislodge Rodimus _now_... “Helping,” he repeated.

“Mmhm.” Rodimus tilted his helm, pressing a single kiss just a breath above Drift’s pelvic plating -- a kiss that should _not_ have been as fragging hot as it was. Drift swallowed. He could _feel_ Rodimus still smiling as he trailed simple kisses all down his pelvic plating, parting Drift’s thighs to make room for him to settle between.

They weren’t strangers to this either; Drift was very easy to open his frame and arch slightly, letting a gasp slip from his lips as Rodimus’s next kiss landed squarely on the (now quite warm) panel covering his valve.

This time, Drift returned Rodimus’s smile as he let the panel fold away.

Rodimus didn’t waste any time, either; his lips instantly brushed across Drift’s valve, drawing another soft gasp from his intakes as sensation flashed through his circuits, the preceding anticipation making his plating jump with charge. “Rodimus…”

As though taking it for a cue, Rodimus quit teasing. He pressed his mouth in close, his glossa slipping between the slick folds of Drift’s valve, suffusing him with the most exquisite pleasure. His legs trembled and he began to squirm a little -- but Rodimus followed him, holding Drift tight as he lightly and teasingly kissed Drift’s anterior node.

Drift moaned softly, arching into Rodimus’s touch as he panted. One of his hands slipped down, grabbing one point of Rodimus’s helm, his grip swiftly turning into a clutch as Rodimus continued teasing that one node, sending heady waves of pleasure through Drift until he felt he could hardly stand it anymore! Overload was a point of white-hot intensity, sweeping him along and leaving him trembling and panting, his optics blurry and unfocused.

When he finally blinked and looked down, it was once more into Rodimus’s smiling face -- though he had a bit more on his face than a smile, now. “You left quite an impression,” he teased, as Drift let his hand slip away back to his own frame.

Drift frowned and looked closer. There were very clear impressions indeed -- of his fingertips in the thin gold plating adorning Rodimus’s helm. “Oh -- ” He tried to sit up, but Rodimus gently pushed him back onto the berth with one hand.

“I was teasing you,” he said, laughing. “Besides, I’m already coming up with ways to present this ‘injury’ to Ratchet…”

Despite himself, Drift started laughing -- he was feeling too good and imagining Ratchet’s face alone was worth it. “Gotta recharge first. Unless _you_ want to -- ”

Rodimus hummed, crawling back up in order to drape himself on top of Drift’s frame. “Mm… nope. Bedtime.”

Drift shuttered his optics and smiled.


End file.
